


Child of Krypton

by MBRoslingTheThird



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBRoslingTheThird/pseuds/MBRoslingTheThird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara contemplating whether being a kryptonian is more important then being a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of Krypton

**Author's Note:**

> Second piece of fanfic ever.

Being a human is fairly easy if you really think about it. All you need to do is eat, sleep, breath and all the other things, of course. Maybe have a few aspirations like getting a job, doing well in life and possibly having children. 

Being a superhero was slightly more difficult, though. You first had to learn how to control your strength, speed and of course learn how to fly. Then you needed a super name and costume (don't mind the pun) that would sound and look cool. And of course you needed to actually fight and capture the bad guys, so it maybe a lot more difficult then being a human. But she totally ruled at it.The most difficult thing, however, in Kara's crime fighting, Alien busting life, was being the last daughter of Krypton. Sure she was a human and a superhero but being a kryptonian came before both, at least it was supposed to. But the fact is, that after 12 years on Earth, Kara was more like the people around her more then an alien and that bothered her, despite refusing to except it.

So that was why she was currently sitting on the roof of National City's tallest building, contemplating how much she had changed since her days back on her home planet. As much as she loved all the things about being Kara Danvers, she missed being Kara Zor-El. Missed her parents so much that it physically hurt. Missed being under the warm, glowing light of the red sun, Rao.Suddenly, her super senses picked up the screams of terrified people, the smell of burning flames. Putting her emotions aside, Kara soared across the sky in the direction of the danger because that was what she did. She was a hero and in that moment it was more important then being a child of krypton, at least for now.

 


End file.
